1979 in literature
The year 1979 in literature involved some significant events and new books. New books *Douglas Adams - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *V.C. Andrews - Flowers in the Attic *Jeffrey Archer - Kane and Abel *Barbara Taylor Bradford - A Woman of Substance *Raymond Briggs - Fungus the Bogeyman *Octavia Butler - Kindred *Orson Scott Card - A Planet Called Treason *Angela Carter - The Bloody Chamber *Agatha Christie - Miss Marple's Final Cases and Two Other Stories *L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter - Conan the Liberator *Thomas Flanagan -''Year of the French'' *Alan Dean Foster -''Alien'' *William Golding - Darkness Visible *William Goldman - Tinsel *Arthur Hailey - Overload *Douglas Hill - Galactic Warlord *Sian James - A Small Country *Philippe Jullian - Montmartre *Stephen King - The Dead Zone *Russell Kirk - The Princess of All Lands *Milan Kundera - The Book of Laughter and Forgetting *John le Carré - Smiley's People *Morgan Llywelyn - Lion of Ireland: The Legend of Brian Boru *Robert Ludlum - The Matarese Circle *Norman Mailer - The Executioner's Song *Dambudzo Marechera - The House of Hunger *V. S. Naipaul - A Bend in the River *Jerry Pournelle - Janissaries *Harold Robbins - Memories of Another Day *Philip Roth - The Ghost Writer *Mary Stewart - The Last Enchantment *Peter Straub - Ghost Story *William Styron - Sophie's Choice *Jack Vance - The Face *Kurt Vonnegut - Jailbird *Elizabeth Walter - In the Mist and Other Uncanny Encounters *William Wharton - Birdy *Kit Williams - Masquerade *Raymond Williams - The Fight for Manod *Robert Anton Wilson - Schrodinger's Cat *Tom Wolfe - The Right Stuff *Christopher Wood - James Bond and Moonraker *Roger Zelazny -''Roadmarks'' *Trevanian -''Shibumi'' New drama *Peter Shaffer - Amadeus *Sam Shepard - Buried Child Poetry *Kingsley Amis - Collected Poems Non-fiction *David Attenborough - Life on Earth *L. Sprague de Camp, editor - The Blade of Conan *John Fowles - The Tree *Sandra Gilbert & Susan Gubar - The Madwoman in the Attic: The Woman Writer and the Nineteenth-Century Literary Imagination *Henry Kissinger - The White House Years *Jean-François Lyotard - The Postmodern Condition: A Report on Knowledge *Stephen Pile - The Book of Heroic Failures *Clark Ashton Smith - The Black Book of Clark Ashton Smith *Margaret Trudeau - Beyond Reason Births *March 28 - Benjamin Percy, short story writer Deaths *February 9 - Allen Tate, poet and essayist *February 25 - John L. Wasserman, critic *March 26 - Jean Stafford, short story writer and novelist *May 10 - J. B. Morton, columnist ("Beachcomber") *May 14 - Jean Rhys, novelist *June 3 - Arno Schmidt, novelist *June 7 - Forrest Carter, author *July 6 - Malcolm Hulke, TV writer *July 29 - Herbert Marcuse, philosopher *October 6 - Elizabeth Bishop, poet *October 17 - S. J. Perelman, humorist *October 18 - Virgilio Piñera, poet and short-story writer *December 19 - Donald Creighton, historian *''date unknown'' **Dilys Cadwaladr, poet **Sir George Clark, historian **Goronwy Rees, journalist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Odysseus Elytis Canada * See 1979 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: * Prix Médicis French: * Prix Médicis International: United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Penelope Fitzgerald, Offshore * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Peter Dickinson, Tulku * Cholmondeley Award: * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: William Golding, Darkness Visible * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Brian Finney, Christopher Isherwood: A Critical Biography United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction : * Nebula Award: Vonda N. McIntyre, Dreamsnake * Newbery Medal for children's literature: * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: John Cheever, The Stories of John Cheever * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: *Viareggio Prize: References http:://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/awards/ External links Literature, 1979 In Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year